<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Moments by Baroness_Blixen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22787305">Moments</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baroness_Blixen/pseuds/Baroness_Blixen'>Baroness_Blixen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The X-Files</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Accidental kisses, Episode: s07e04 Millennium, F/M, Fictober, First Kisses, Fluff, season 7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 17:13:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,828</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22787305</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baroness_Blixen/pseuds/Baroness_Blixen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A couple of moments between Mulder and Scully that show the slow progress from friendship to more.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fox Mulder/Dana Scully</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>123</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Airport Moments</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was written during Fictober 2019.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>His reasons for taking Scully to the airport are entirely selfish. Truth is, he wants that extra hour with her. When she told him about flying out to San Diego to celebrate Christmas with her family, he grimaced, knowing it would mean a week without her for him.</p><p>She asked him to come along, half-heartedly, and he declined. He is not going to hijack her family time. But he can drive her to the airport, spend some time with her that way.</p><p>What he didn’t take into account when he offered to take her, though, is the traffic on a Sunday morning.</p><p>With not much time to spare, Mulder parks the car messily with one half of it in a second spot, not even caring. He grabs Scully’s suitcase and they sprint through the airport, determined to make it.</p><p>They arrive at the gate, both out of breath, with three minutes to go.</p><p>“Thank you for driving me, Mulder,” Scully says with a smile and pink cheeks. She reaches for her small suitcase, her fingers touching his. He doesn’t want to let go yet. These last few weeks have been full of these little moments. Touches, gazes. They’re moving forward, towards something. He doesn’t dare voice the something, afraid it might set them back.</p><p>“Have a great time with your family,” he says, letting go reluctantly.</p><p>“Thank you. And you… I’ll call you on Christmas Day to make sure that-”</p><p>“Scully, you don’t have to.</p><p>"I want to,” she says, her voice as tenacious as her expression. “Merry Christmas, Mulder.”</p><p>“Merry Christmas,” he replies, leaning down to kiss her cheek. He doesn’t know how it happens; maybe his aim is off or she’s turning her face, but suddenly his lips connect with hers. Fireworks explode behind his eyelids and he moves away, staring at her open-mouthed. He’s gazing at her lips, slightly parted, slightly wet. Because of him.</p><p>“Fuck,” he mumbles, more to himself than her, grabbing her by the waist and pressing his mouth to hers. She meets him halfway, just as hungry, just as eager.</p><p>“This is the final boarding call for flight 1409 to San Diego. Please proceed to gate 10 immediately.”</p><p>“That’s me,” Scully says, breaking off their kiss, their lips reluctant to part. She’s still in his embrace, his arms around her waist, hers around his neck. He licks his lip and she mirrors him, making his heart beat faster. He wants to kiss her again. And again and again.</p><p>“I need to go,” Scully says with an awkward laugh, stepping away from him. “Mulder?” He is speechless, doesn’t think he can form words. They’ve jumped into something they took years to build up. And Scully is just looking at him, with thoroughly kissed, red lips, and half a smile. Happy. He thinks she looks happy.</p><p>“One more moment,” he says, pleads and kisses her again. Her complaint, he knows she’s complaining, is convinced he can taste his name on her tongue, turns into a whimper, an appreciation.</p><p>“Miss? Miss, you need to board the plane.” The voice, somewhere behind them, is insistent. They part, lingering just the fraction of a second, their eyes connecting.</p><p>“I really need to go.”</p><p>Mulder nods. “I know. Hey, what are you doing New Year’s Eve?” Or the rest of your life, he thinks, grins.</p><p>She smiles back at him, taking the suitcase. He misses her more with every step she takes away from him.</p><p>“Let’s continue this conversation when I’m back?” she asks, turning around once more.</p><p>“I can’t wait,” he says, waving at her until he no longer sees her, until they close the gate.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Another Airport Moment</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He is early. Way, way too early. One of the roses he bought is droopy, its head hanging already. In shame, he thinks. Why did he get here so early?</p><p>He’s watched families be reunited, friends and couples. Each time he sees someone squeal, open their arms wide to hug the person they love, he thinks of Scully. So what if he’s early? So what if he has to spend $50 for parking? Scully is worth every second, every cent and then some.</p><p>Still, he wishes she was here already.</p><p>Her plane is the next to arrive, finally. There are a few other people around him, mostly bored. Some have cardboard signs with messily written names on them. All he has are his flowers. His decision to pick her up was spontanous. He’s been missing her. A lot. They’ve been talking on the phone daily, stealing conversations in between family time. She told him about baby Matthew, her brother, her mother. Not once did they mention what happened the day she left.</p><p>The kiss. Kisses. There was more than one. He licks his lips, remembering. But the kisses are not the reason he’s here at the airport, waiting to pick her up. He just can’t go another day without seeing her.</p><p>He’s tapping his foot, checking his watch every two seconds and staring up at the display. Her plane has landed. His heart picks up as he reads the word. Landed. Any minute now the automatic door will open and spit out people, including Scully. He squeezes the flowers, probably causes irrevocable damage to them and doesn’t care one bit.</p><p>Once again he didn’t think this through. More and more people start showing up and he makes space for them, lingering behind them. Scully has no idea he’s waiting. He didn’t ask her, neither did she, and he just didn’t mention it. She’s not going to search the crowd for his face. If he doesn’t pay attention, he might slip by unnoticed.</p><p>The doors open and everyone turns their head, hoping it’s their loved one. It’s not Scully. People stream out and he gets on tiptoes to see. This is not at all how he imagined it. When he sees her, finally, he almost keels over. Her head is down, as if she were trying to be invisible. This way, she is never going to know he’s here.</p><p>"Scully,” he says, trying not to yell, feeling stupid. Should have told her, should have told her, should have told her. He squeezes past a corpulent man, losing the roses he bought, trying to catch Scully. Her steps are quick and determined. She doesn’t look up once.</p><p>“Hey, Scully,” he says again, louder this time. She stops, so does his heart, and twists her head around.</p><p>“Mulder?” she asks, obviously surprised to see him.</p><p>“Hi,” he says, grinning stupidly, wondering if hauling her into a hug would be too presumptuous, “how was your flight?”</p><p>“It was - what are you doing here?”</p><p>“Picking you up.”</p><p>She looks him up and down. “You haven’t been waiting around this airport this whole week, have you?” It’s only then that he realizes he’s wearing the same clothes he did last week when he dropped her off.</p><p>“You remember what I wore seven days ago?”</p><p>She looks away, her cheeks almost the color of her hair, smiling shyly. “It was an… interesting day.”</p><p>“It really was.” He wants nothing more than to kiss her again. “Remember what you said when you… right before you left?”</p><p>“That I want to continue our conversation?” He nods. “Mulder, we’ve been talking every day on the phone.” His face falls; this is what he feared. She’s had seven days to think, and overthink. She no longer wants this, him.</p><p>“I get it,” he says, nodding in acceptance, feeling lost. He never should have come here.</p><p>Scully grabs his hand. “You don’t get anything,” she says, frustrated and amused at the same time, grabbing him by the collar and pulling him down. Before he can complain, before he can even catch another breath, her lips are on his.</p><p>There is no hesitation, only desire. She mumbles something against his lips. Maybe she’s missed him too. Right now he can’t think. His arms slip around her waist and he lifts her up, her body pressing against his. Their lips glide against each other wetly, his mouth opening under hers, inviting her in.</p><p>Scully comes willingly, moaning. Her bag drops to the floor and it reminds them where they are. Their mouths separate reluctantly, staying close. Mulder doesn’t let go of her, keeping his hands on her hips.</p><p>“That was some hello,” he says in amazement.</p><p>“I never knew it could be this way.” She looks up at him, her eyes wet. But she doesn’t look sad at all.</p><p>“I had roses,” he says and she stares at him a moment, starts laughing softly. “They’re over there somewhere. I lost them trying to catch you.”</p><p>“I’m glad you caught me. I don’t need flowers.” The way she smiles at him, the way her lips curl and her eyes twinkle. Every thing about her is beautiful. He wants to spend hours, days, just looking at her. Touching her. Maybe, just maybe, making love to her.</p><p>“I want to kiss you again,” he blurts. He’s waited a whole week for this, for her. He’s been waiting seven years. Another second seems too long.</p><p>“We should have this particular conversation somewhere else.” He looks around, doubts anyone cares for them here, but he knows she’s right.</p><p>“May I take you home, Ms. Scully?” He offers her his arm and she takes it.</p><p>“Gladly,” she says, leaning into him. He grabs her suitcase and they make their way outside.</p><p>“What did you mean when you said you didn’t know it could be this way?” he asks.</p><p>“I couldn’t get the kiss off my mind all week - stop grinning, Mulder - and I convinced myself it was a fluke. I thought if I saw you and we kissed again that…,” she trails off.</p><p>“The world would end?”</p><p>“No, I… I can’t believe it’s as amazing as I thought it was. I know that probably sounds stupid.”</p><p>“Hey,” he says, touching her cheek, “it doesn’t. Not at all. I couldn’t wait to see you again, Scully. And do this.” He knows he shouldn’t, knows he should wait until they’re home. But he can’t. His lips find hers so easily, so perfectly. Their kiss is his favorite conversation, one he never wants to stop.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. One More Moment</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He’s hiding in her mother’s upstairs bathroom, staring at the neatly folded, perfectly arranged towels. The sight unnerves him. Is this his future? Does Scully fold her towels like this? He hasn’t even spent enough nights at her place to know this little thing.</p><p>“Mulder?” Her voice is muffled through the door. He doesn’t know how long he’s been up here. Maybe five, maybe ten minutes. Long enough for Scully to notice and miss him.</p><p>“I’m fine,” he says. He can always pretend the food made him sick. It’s cowardly, but right now he is not sure he can go back, face Scully’s mother, assorted family members and book club friends.</p><p>“Open the door, Mulder.” There’s a beat. “Please. It’s just me.” He unlocks the door and Scully opens it, peeking inside. She’s dressed casually, a sight he still needs to get used to. So many things to get used to and the world is moving too fast. He sits back on the edge of the tub, his fingers gripping the porcelain.</p><p>“You look pale,” Scully says, closing the door and locking it. Their own little sanctuary. Never mind that it’s a bathroom. She touches his cheek and his forehead, leaning into his personal space. He gets a whiff of her scent and inhales deeply, relaxes.</p><p>“How’s your arm?” She touches the sling gently, trying not to jostle it.</p><p>“Doesn’t hurt,” he assures her with a smile.</p><p>She crosses her arms. “Why are you hiding up here?”</p><p>“Who says I’m hiding?” She’s on to him, reading him like an open book. He glances at the towels again, swallows hard.</p><p>“You didn’t have to come today. It was your idea.”</p><p>“I know.” He squeezes his eyes shut. It seemed like a good idea this morning. The year so new, so exciting, and Scully in his arms, naked and soft, warm and sleepy, made him feel like the king of the world. He didn’t want to spend a day without Scully and knowing she was due at her mother’s New Year’s Day brunch, going with her was the only logical conclusion.</p><p>Bu it’s too soon. All of this is too soon. Them, and this. Whatever they are. He looks at Scully, lost, wondering how she feels, what she’s thinking about. What if she’s thinking about towels too? About how she can’t fit him into her everyday life?</p><p>Scully touches his good shoulder and he flinches. “You’re worrying me, Mulder.”</p><p>“Do you think- are we moving too fast?” he asks, looking at those damn towels, then at her. “Are we not moving fast enough?” She blinks in confusion before she taps his thigh, asking him to make space for her on the tub.</p><p>“So that’s what’s bothering you? I know my mother’s friends can be a lot.” She takes his hand into hers, gently stroking it. “I shouldn’t have- I should have prepared you.”</p><p>“It’s not that,” he says, sighing. “Scully, this past week we almost got mauled by zombies.”</p><p>“I remember,” she throws in.</p><p>“But we also… uhm, consummated this thing.”</p><p>“Thing, Mulder?” Her eyes sparkle, smile. It’s the same look she gave him that first time. Skin on skin, anticipation high, him holding his breath, afraid to take that one last step. It was her who reached between them, her eyes never leaving his, her smile never wavering, as she led him inside, completing their long, twisted journey.</p><p>“You know what I mean,” he says in a soft voice, remembering each and every time they’ve made love ever since. Not often enough, not yet. “A lot happened this week. These last two weeks.” Less than two weeks ago, they shared their first kiss. Right before she left for a week, neither of them talking about it. Now he’s hiding in her mother’s bathroom, worried about stupid towels. He’s not sure they’re doing this right.</p><p>“And I don’t know where we- what we… are.” He turns to her, hoping she can make sense of what he’s saying because he isn’t sure himself. And she always knows.</p><p>“We’re friends,” she says, leaning over and kissing his cheek, “and partners.” Another kiss, closer to his mouth. Will he ever get used to her kisses? He hopes not. She’s right, too. They’re friends and partners. It’s too early to let her know she’s the love of his life. She’s it for him. The way she looks at him, just the hint of a smile tugging at her lips, he thinks she might know. Saying it, though, is much too soon. Two weeks, he reminds himself. Two weeks and seven years by her side.</p><p>“That’s not what your mom called me.” He hasn’t allowed himself to think about the word he overheard earlier when he snuck to the kitchen in search of more pie. The word that made him lock himself in the bathroom, hiding. That one little definition, one they haven’t talked about yet.</p><p>“What did she call you?” Scully asks, her hand still firmly around his. She knows exactly what her mother said. She was there, after all.</p><p>“She said,” he stops, needs a moment, “she called me your… boyfriend.” He’s said it. It’s out there now. Boyfriend. The term he hasn’t dared think about. Is that what he is? What they are?</p><p>“Is that? Am I?”</p><p>“Are you asking me if you’re my boyfriend, Mulder?” He stares at her, feeling as awkward and as excited as a teenager, and nods.</p><p>“Well, let me ask you this: how would you introduce me to anyone else?”</p><p>“We both know I don’t know other people.”</p><p>“Be serious.” He is. Way too serious.</p><p>“I’d call you my friend,” he says, grinning, “and my partner and, and my girlfriend.”</p><p>She brings his hand up to kiss his knuckles. “I’d say that solves it. You’re my boyfriend, Mulder.”</p><p>“You’re my girlfriend, Scully. May I kiss you?”</p><p>“I hope you will.” They lean in, their lips brushing each other, when they hear a knock at the door.</p><p>“Dana? Fox? Are you two all right?”</p><p>“We’re fine, Mom. I was just checking on Mulder’s arm.”</p><p>“Oh, of course. Take your time.” There’s a soft laugh and then receding steps.</p><p>“Did your mother just…,” Mulder stares at the closed door, trailing off. Scully, next to him, giggles.</p><p>“I think you’re accepted as my boyfriend. But Mulder,” she turns serious all of a sudden, “if this is too fast for you, we can-” He puts a finger on her lips. Fast or slow, Scully is by his side. They’re doing this, boyfriend and girlfriend style. They’ve always moved at their own speed.</p><p>“Just promise me we won’t get guest towels just yet.”</p><p>“What are you-,” but he doesn’t let her finish, takes the confusion from her lips and kisses it away.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>